


Do you wanna go to PARADISE？

by Haimiankun



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haimiankun/pseuds/Haimiankun
Kudos: 19





	Do you wanna go to PARADISE？

“唔...先洗澡...”

裴柱现被吻到缺氧，双眼发昏，从意乱情迷中拾起仅存的一丝理智，双手抵着康涩琪的肩。

康涩琪停止动作，蹭上爱人的鼻尖，用湿漉漉的眼神盯着她，声音滚烫而沙哑，“我们都这么久没见了。”像一头趴下耳朵委屈求食的豹。

裴柱现继续吻她，但是钳制住了她的手，是个安慰奖励性质的吻，温柔地舐着唇瓣，却止于牙关。等康涩琪主动递上舌头的时候，裴柱现轻啄她的舌尖，然后戛然而止。

游戏在充值之前总是要让玩家尝点甜头，雅兴正嗨，突然弹出的充值窗口紧急刹车，早已深陷套路的玩家不得不乖乖缴械。

康涩琪直挺挺得栽进厚实的床，发出一声唔咽。

裴柱现擦完了乳液赤身裸体地躺在床上无聊地刷起了手机，想着一会反正还得脱掉，就不多此一举穿衣服了，她觉得自己现在就像案板上待宰的猪。

“姐姐！”浴室那边传来了一阵朦胧的呼唤，“帮我拿一下浴巾！”

浴室门开出一条小缝，一只手从缝里伸出来胡乱抓着空气，裴柱现递上浴巾，不想那人却精确地握住她纤细的手腕，拓宽门缝一把把她拉了进去。

狭小的空间水雾弥漫，两个人赤裸的身体在热气蒸腾下微微泛着红，康涩琪起先是紧紧抱着她，歪着头舔弄吞吐爱人绵软的耳垂，直到怀里的小兔子发出甜腻的鼻音才稍稍松开。

“我洗过澡了...”裴柱现已经软成一滩水勉强靠康涩琪支撑着，话语中听不出任何拒绝的意思了。

“那就再洗一遍。”

裴柱现叹了口气，乖顺的靠进康涩琪湿润的怀抱，她的吻从裴柱现眉尾的痣开始，碾磨着向下，鼻尖还沾着水珠，康涩琪的睫毛湿漉漉的颤抖着，像一只清瘦的蝶。

她接吻很耐心，不紧不慢的掠过牙齿釉面让裴柱现主动松开齿关，蹭着上颚探入寻找同类柔软，裴柱现总是被她吻的双腿发软，还记得第一次接吻的时候，康涩琪写了一千字保证书她才相信对方是无师自通而不是有过经验。

康涩琪的指尖灵巧的攀上裴柱现的脊背，再用指腹轻柔的抚上尾椎，裴柱现把鼻尖蹭在她的颈窝里，吐息洒在裸露的皮肤，康涩琪不自觉加重的喘息声让她浑身发烫。

舌尖搭起的银丝随着康涩琪俯身的动作被折断，胸口略微挺立的粉红蓓蕾被唇舌接纳，康涩琪阖着眼睛，手掌托起胸肉，再用齿面碾咬脆弱顶端，裴柱现呜咽着向前挺胸，想要获得更多爱抚。

松开的时候周边皮肤都泛着潮红，康涩琪吻了吻泛着水光的蓓蕾，再抬起眼睛，没等裴柱现反应过来，就环着腰将她翻转抵在洗手台上，裴柱现的腹部贴着冰凉的瓷砖，略微上移视线就能看到镜中朦胧的画面，康涩琪把半张脸埋在她侧颈，声音闷闷的。

“姐姐。”她说，“姐姐。”

“嗯...”裴柱现声音飘在半空，像是回应又像是呻吟。

康涩琪抬手擦去镜子上白茫茫的水汽，“看看呢，姐姐知不知道自己想要的时候有多迷人。”

年下的吻像春雨般绵密细腻，一滴滴落在脊椎，所到之处皆播种下欲望的种子，生根发芽。康涩琪的手掌抚过年上紧实光滑的大腿，浑圆饱满的臀肉，指尖一点点探进秘处，观光游览。

“是因为在浴室吗？姐姐真是湿的不像话呢...”康涩琪的指尖裹满了蜜液，饶有趣味围着花心打转。

裴柱现欲望高昂，年下的爱抚挑逗惹得身体颤动连连，双手胡乱抓着洗手池沿，这样的位置太被动了，“涩琪...我想看着你...”

康涩琪扣住裴柱现的肩膀，再次将她翻转过来，裴柱现顺势缠了上去，手指穿过后脑勺的毛发把玩年下透红的兽耳。腿绕上康涩琪纤薄有力的腰，汨汨涌出的爱液在小腹上蹭地到处都是。

康涩琪是举铁爱好者，腹肌紧实性感，裴柱现柔软的花户磨蹭在她凸起的川字，康涩琪托着她的后臀抱在洗手池坐好，兀自俯身揉捏着被爱液沾的滑腻的腿根掰开。

“姐姐。”她又喊了一声。

颤抖的花蕾被毫不留情含入温暖口腔，轻轻拉扯碾咬，秘径周边就更狼藉，裴柱现咬着掌背后仰，把细碎的呜咽吞下去，康涩琪却不想如她的意，舌面贴着滚烫花瓣滑入。

“呀…！”

裴柱现尖叫一声，把手指插进康涩琪毛茸茸的发丝中间，康涩琪慢条斯理的品尝，手指掰得更开，舌尖只堪堪推进两寸，就足够让裴柱现意乱情迷，她足尖紧绷，讨好的往前蹭了蹭。

康涩琪玩够了，又扶着姐姐柔软的大腿起身，把咸腥液体渡入口中，手指不安分的刮过可怜兮兮的花蕾，她笑着吻去裴柱现眼尾的泪渍，却毫不留情的施力撞进最深。

裴柱现绷紧了脊背，胡乱抓挠康涩琪的肩膀，甬道内软肉却迫不及待吸吮康涩琪修长的指节邀请更深，康涩琪眯着眼睛抽出来，裴柱现就难耐的扭动腰肢，却被康涩琪扣住手指，再反应过来的时候，指腹抵在自己湿润的秘径入口。

“要自己做扩张才行啊，姐姐。”

裴柱现尝试送入一根指节，粘腻的液体顺着手指滑进掌心，渐渐适应了异物入侵的胀痛感之后，又推进了第二根，然后抽动着尝试摩擦内壁。裴柱现通身被羞耻感和快感包裹着，绯红的脸仿佛下一秒就要滴血，她紧咬着下唇，才不至于让喉咙里酝酿已久的呻吟冲出口。

无奈手指长度不够，探索自己身体里的秘密也只是局限在离门口不远的深度，裴柱现不得不寻求康涩琪的帮助。

“帮帮我...涩琪...”裴柱现的眼被欲望烧的通红，几乎要将康涩琪灼伤了。

“遵命！”康涩琪接到指令，抬起裴柱现细幼的大腿，手指在门口做好润滑，毫不犹豫地并指没入。裴柱现在这样的突袭下乱了呼吸，被顶地眼神涣散，头颅重重的往后仰去，露出分明的下颚线，喘息声不断上扬，却死死地守住那一道防线，牙齿都要被咬碎了。

“姐姐真紧。”软肉贪婪地吞吐着指节，潮湿拥挤的甬道细细描摹着手指的线条，抽送的动作带出大量的蜜液，在指缝和腿根泛滥，裴柱现被撞的坐不稳，扶着康涩琪的肩，迎合着动作将腰肢送地更深，舒服的唔咽不受控制地从鼻腔溢出。

“姐姐为什么不叫呢？是我不够用力吗？叫出来吧。我最喜欢听姐姐叫了。”康涩琪俯首啃咬着裴柱现胸口的洁白，动作力度逐渐增强，毫不留情地将手指一次次顶到最深，敏感点因为手指的光顾不断向神经输送着酥酥麻麻的电流。

“啊！”裴柱现的情潮最后还是淹没了羞耻，放荡地叫出了声，“涩琪...慢...一点...太快了...”康涩琪却没有放慢动作，导致后面的求饶在强烈的撞击下散成几个单音节，组成断断续续的淫/乱的高声呻吟。

康涩琪将空闲的手扣住裴柱现的，裴柱现的指腹擦在她指缝中间颤抖，随着康涩琪的动作小幅度缩紧，眼尾泛着潮红，嘴唇上还有清晰可见的牙印。

裴柱现被本能驱使着挺动腰肢往康涩琪手腕方向蹭，求欢举动显然很受用，康涩琪奖励般剐蹭着粗糙凸起的敏感点，刻意蜷起指节转圈，甬道被扩充到极限，声线也添了黏糊的嘶哑。

“要高潮吗？嗯？”

康涩琪凑到她的耳畔问她，偏偏幼稚的去亲吻她的耳廓迫使恋人说出直白回答，裴柱现偏头像逃避，康涩琪就突兀的停了动作，只留浅浅一个指尖，她在这方面总是很执着。

“想要的话，要用请求语句呀。”

裴柱现觉得被渡了满身的火，进退两难，康涩琪不紧不慢的用指甲刮过她充血挺立的蓓蕾顶端，再垂头爱抚胸肉，理智也被唇舌一并吞下，她呜咽着抱住康涩琪的脸吻了过去。

“涩琪、涩琪…拜托你，让我高潮。”

康涩琪的手指毫无征兆的顶到最深，肆意冲撞，搅动软肉制造情色水声，裴柱现连喘息都变得破碎，高潮临近时康涩琪一口咬上她滚动的喉结，就像猎食的豹。

情潮淹没裴柱现的时候，她全身瘫软，尖叫着颤抖跌进康涩琪怀中，意识尚存的最后画面是，康涩琪给了她一个极其绵长的吻，以及落在耳内的声音。

“姐姐，还跑吗？”


End file.
